


Dangerous Potential Headcanons

by AtoTheBean



Series: Dangerous Potential [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: These are headcanons and moments from the Dangerous Potential series that come from POV's other than Q's.  I will try not to let them get ahead of the action in "the tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks", but if you are not reading it as a WIP, be warned there may be spoilers here.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Dangerous Potential [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813993
Comments: 42
Kudos: 87
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	1. Bond

He’s noticed. Of course he’s noticed. He’s actually quite self-aware. Part of the reason he first resisted his attraction to Q was his fear that it was just a shadow attraction to _her_. Dark hair, pale luminous skin, green eyes, sharp cheekbones and wit…

He was afraid he just had a type. Not for the ones he’d bed… that’s a fairly large swath of the population. One of the advantages of being pansexual. But for the ones who _really_ get under his skin.

And it hadn’t worked out well last time.

But Q is _not_ Vesper. His snark is as strong as hers was, but his loyalty has been proven over and over. To Britain. To -6. To _James_.

The truth is, it’s been a while now that he’s felt like a comet in one of those crazy orbits with Q at the center. He zooms by dangerously near, and then whips away before Q can notice how close he got, stays away for an almost undefined interval, and then nearly crashes in again. It’s been like that for months. Almost a state of equilibrium. A chaotic one, but stable in its way.

But then he saw Q at that party at the club and realized they have more in common than duty and honor and an attraction to dangerous things. Or at least, that their attraction to dangerous things can take on a decidedly _personal_ quality. And it was like Q’s gravity had been multiplied… turned up to 11. And the momentum that was flinging him into the distant reaches of his orbit and almost allowing him to be free was suddenly gone. He’s being pulled in as inexorably as a decommissioned satellite hurtling toward the sea, and he can’t bring himself to resist what is likely to be a fiery end.

It’s a risk. He feels the danger in his bones. It’s exactly the sort of connection he _swore_ he’d never indulge in after Vesper’s betrayal.

But here he is. Drafting a contract. Daring to hope.


	2. Moneypenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Moneypenny Monday!

Moneypenny watches Q. Knows his moods better than most. Can tell when he’s having a wreck of a day and needs to be asked out for a drink. Can tell when she should absolutely _not_ give him more paperwork or M’s complaints about the budget, and when he might be open to compromise on certain line items.

And he’s careful. Very careful. But he works amongst spies, and though Eve is not a field agent, she still has the instincts. She’s noticed the winces. She’s noticed the occasional marks on his wrist, despite the fact that he pulls his cuffs down and the sleeves on his shirts are on the long side.

At first, she worries that he’s in an abusive relationship. She comes close to sitting him down and trying to get him help.

But then she notices something else...

Those days when he’s wincing or hiding marks… he’s happy. He’s calm… content. Those are the days she can go to him with budget compromises or requests from M and Q bears them almost cheerfully. It’s the days before — the days leading up to the wincing — that Q is stressed and difficult.

And then Q lets spill in passing over drinks that he’s not in a relationship. By then Eve is fairly certain she’s sussed it out. And Q’s a grown man and can do what he wants, and she’s friend enough to grant him his privacy until he’s willing to confide in her. But she understands him.

Later, she comes to him in a panic asking if he knows where she can get really amazing clubwear on short notice (not _that_ kind of club, but still). After his initial shock, Q tells her where to meet him after work and shops with her for two hours. She sees him eyeing the harnesses, but he ends up buying a shirt that’s tight and sheer and looks amazing against his pale skin. She gets her favorite pair of stockings and high boots (not the ones she was initially drawn to, but the ones Q suggests she try), and she and Q come to a few understandings. First, that they are _excellent_ shopping partners and should rely on each other on similar outings. And that each knows the other knows what they know, and so there is no need to discuss it.

That is until she sees the request for a certain double-oh’s clearance be raised to include the Quartermaster’s address. She gets out her phone.

EM: Are you in need of a double-oh bodyguard?

The reply takes a moment to come in.

Q: If I say ‘yes’ is the request more likely to be granted, or will it spur and investigation into my safety?

EM: … both?

Q: Best stay out of this, Moneypants.

She considers her options and then grants the request. She trusts Q to know what he needs. And something tells her this might actually be good for both of them.

But she also intends to keep a watchful eye.


	3. Q has Eclectic Taste in Music

Q likes music, as Bond realizes shortly after moving into the flat. He sleeps in old concert tees for bands Bond is only vaguely aware of, and has an extensive music library housed on an iPad connected to bluetooth speakers in the sitting room.

It’s a dizzying array of playlists.

At first, James feels quite lost. He’s not completely without reference. He’s forced to listen to pop radio as much as any Brit. He’s seen performances by various artists on the morning news shows as he’s dressed for work or waited at the airport for a flight.

The music Q collects doesn’t seem to overlap with those artists at all. Or at least not much.

So he does what any good spy does. He snoops.

Q wears a Doves tee shirt to bed, and Bond reaches for the iPad and looks up the band, queuing up their albums and listening. He does the same for Elbow, and Jamie Cullum (he’s heard that one on This Morning in Heathrow airport a year or so ago). After Kerr’s finished his yoga and gone for a shower, James looks at that playlist, making notes on Zero7 and Silk Rhodes. After Q goes on a cleaning spree, James looks up the upbeat electronica playlist named for a DJ.

Bond doesn’t love all of it, but he starts to understand the appeal.

But Q’s taste is more eclectic than James first realizes. He comes home after a mission late one night to find Q listening to Miles Davis and Art Blakey while sipping James’ scotch. Bond’s mission had been hard, but successful. 008’s had not been, and Q had been pulled in to perform a miracle that was only half-successful. The soft jazz mirrored Q’s contemplative mood. Bond had poured his own glass and sat beside Kerr without speaking until the playlist was over and Q got up, welcomed him home, and went to bed.

But the most surprising was when James came home to find the flat seemingly empty. He quietly made his way down the hall in case Q was asleep, shocked to hear the faint sound of piano music emanating through the door at the end of the hall. He crept down the hall and listened at the door. It was Chopin, and it was not a recording.

Q has never mentioned playing an instrument. Never listened to classical or romantic music in the sitting room. But Bond suspects he has an actual piano in his bedroom, and he’s too conscious of the restrictions of the contract to venture in Kerr’s personal space to confirm it.

It makes Q more of a mystery, though. And while Bond is getting a good sense for the man’s likes at the club and at work, he feels there’s more to Q than meets the eye.

Anyone who can play Chopin like _that_ has had real pain in their lives.


End file.
